nightflightverselfandomcom-20200213-history
Newer sruff aboundin here and stuff :P
Write the first paragraph of your page here. nihgt furty siars into battle ion abd on dragonss yuesh:! {P trsditonal rahh, id just like to say i really adore your artstyle and talent and have major respect for you---Damn, I really love your artstyle, it's so cool!I'mma have to request or art trade you A\ ehh kewll kewll Section heading v where was obuekhov? no one knew, last seen in the csve coperwing fled wiuth his life befire nightmares swarmed into it. it seemed all was telling copperwings kind to give in and submit to the mons way of purifuying every single being in existance. would they? loaw veen on copperwings comaneedered nest cwertainly thought sol a good batch now under her talon to do as she plased once exoreeancing a taste oif the moons abilities. amung those "saved" were laehe deathbriner-sized sentinens placed ourise the leaders persinbelk cave anf toirrod, now loaw zara as a fauithful folower inbutng the stats purpose. alkl the time low vend ben observing all going on before her from the moment she seduced her sub leaders, took note of one important fact she desired to enlighten this curous dragoness with strange ties to the nest ruler... firmer dragon fled baxk to the comandeereed nest pulled by aranidaes ttransing him to seek out the dark mirror. met by the same nihgmarre araide also obtained during the nihtmare invasion. ontonycteras let sleuthre take the obdisdisn rick after thoghtfuo consuteratiopn, calculating ideas nethier ignoramusd see coming. dragoin managed to escape. our hero coperwing wsa found by the inhabitents of the vast iskland acriss the sea, will broken and body battered. he healed in time wuty the help of hos new mysterous friends toothles the nihgt fuy and the deadkly nadder stormfly. gatheruing hos bearings was harder fir the dragonnet so used to pitfaslls and constant heartache then her thought. troubke as usyal showed the nest ruler, who ran things and held the decicius of hundfreds of hos colony in hos greasp, whever it went. a follower made the lomg istance fliht acriss the sea tio the land coperwing reciverd on. not just any dragoness. no, his mother! this was to be the fiersest test of hos life.would coperwig give, submit, boe befor the firces thtatfing to dissolove the dragonets witld and all his actions to the liking of his fatherd began under the artful strat8igical surgical work of ontonycterys? or would coperwingthefury, dragonet no more, come out of his shell? stand hos ground like his cousins of old? face right in its helliush eye, wgat wasbt ment to be? fihgt fir whst he believed in despie the overwhelmingness of the job it required? that desision was ironicaly broken otsekf by perseverins rebellious order to snd the submariper frollower to disrupt the potential bonding or bowing at lst to the moons pull. this battle allowed loaw zara to see hoe stubbiorn her son was at apparently wht she percvieved ll the wring things. she battled agsibst loaw gagbys dweller if the deep wearking alongside failing to silence toothless earlier unnotyiced. once more mother and son faced off in the air amid the choaois if the bwttlefiemd. copperwing determined hed free this wayward misguse creature at the coidt of hos own life. using the right wirds prived sysesssful after a long anount of tirrid reincing her old senf during silverwings rise of resentment. exxekence was evebtualy defeated snd firced into a swin back to what would evebtualy be the final battle waiting in the wings of opntonycterys inevitable meeting. first cane the matter of mendig loose ends with his new friens and potentisl allies. that wasbt to be. toothless inistance the to leggds here needed thgem and vive versa copperwing saw in his new self. when they wearily returne home, ther was no telling ehat state things were in, wirring the next nest rulker the most. the trivkly of alies only too wiling to gather under him to fight for freedum with the runin with denix replay. she having made a barely win victiry agsinst loaw azeris pet nightmare (sleuther) as well as the elusive snake himseklf a few times, blundering things up in tyopicalk denix fasion of leavinfg dragon behind as well as a few "well placed" oulders to secure sleuthers uncocoius sekf. they found those melted pools of slag upon invistgating. dragon was recognized as oficually not infected, joining thier griwing posse. aggravting as they wre to enix, the naders through the nest ruler and cometiliceows reductition of her let them to the terririty of deadkly naders, recoivering fron thier dedeption of araniudae. plaes wre roughed out n the way, sabrainatheoroher thier local nest tulker snd two aconoined nders accompanying. fivcenes might notve cementeditsekf comfurtablky in korins mind bit he was about to make god on hos word, mutcvhto dragons deep out-loud discomfurt. a clasical ontiterys move on the chesboard: a strike force led by korgan of fllowers amushed the firces of justice shrtly before reaching the nightmare horde roosting on the volcano. no oner exieced loaw azetis to fly in, fighting not with the followers on ontinycterts bshelkf, rather agsibst them. notably absent was his presuaded influenced sleuther. reasoning? to colect the horde sience she held high resoect. ;eaad them in a foiery inferno to sweep diwn upon them all. smart as he was, aranide didnt count on the fact the nihtmares wer once ,ore peaceful and wushging to avoid harm. customary what ontonycterys wwa beciming wgatr could e described as "wearily irritated" copperwing drew them toigether to acceit snd firgive thier tranbsgressions. the followers fled shadiwed by loaw azeros his own way. not before giving denix replay, whoi he harderd a certain toutcy scale rattling fineee for, something to remember. "yo mut hsve ben so boired." they were firced wuth heavy hearyts to take dexiusa badky danaged foirm on dragns back to a cave the nightmare offered. plns soifidued out coperwinfs jaws. the nbattle needed to be waged on all fronts agsinst ontriobycterys once anbd fir all. high on that list was thier leader. hoever denix after hsvng clened uo by tirrid arouned the more ommiuste pressig mtter of loaw azretos. so kirn took the dragons wiling to fiht with him and set a trap for the sub leader, should he fall into it. arakdae made it very apparnt it was o accident he came seking coperwing. coming to reestabloidh his dominance iver a dragonet he cinsterd belobed to him. they counreed him evebtually wiuth dragons help, folower firmerly having thier differences. loaw ven may havce a faction of corins lost nest furys, but for the dark mirrpr itd com ful circul to end up where she least wanted it to be, in her avercarys posession. he used it on loaw azeros to freee him. not without a dire warning from aranuidae how any stragert agsinst loaw veend end in failure if not on coperwingthefurys ground.new stituline added